Choices
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol is tasked to retrieve stolen information.


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Choices**

**By Suzie2b**

**The Rat Patrol hadn't been back from ****Belgium more than two days when Captain Boggs summoned Sergeants Troy and Moffitt to his office. "I know I gave you and your men a five day pass, Troy, but something important has come up."**

**The sergeant stood straight and solid as he said, "That's all right, captain. We're ready to go."**

"**Good. A convoy was hit after it left the base at Yanbu' al Bahr."**

**Moffitt asked, "Any survivors, sir?"**

**Boggs shook his head solemnly. "Unfortunately, no. There was a call for help, but by the time they got there everyone was dead. The dispatch the courier was carrying was taken. It contains partial plans for an Allied offensive. High Command asked for your unit personally to get the plans back."**

**Troy asked, "How long ago was that convoy hit, captain?"**

"**Three days ago."**

"**Isn't it a little late for us to go after the plans? The Germans will have read them by now."**

**Boggs replied, "High Command doesn't think so. The plans were written using a one-of-a-kind code made just for this. There's no way the Germans have deciphered it yet."**

**Moffitt inquired, "Is it known where the Germans went with the plans, sir?"**

**The captain unfolded a map and pointed out three circled location. "The exact location is unknown. However, these three are the most likely."**

**Troy took the map and looked at the three areas that were indicated. "And if we don't find the plans at one of these, captain?"**

**Boggs said, "I don't know what to tell you. All I know is that High Command wants those plans back ASAP."**

**Troy sighed as he handed the map to Moffitt. "All right, sir. We'll do our best."**

"**How soon can you leave?"**

"**It's midafternoon now. I'll get Hitchcock and Pettigrew checking and resupplying the jeeps as soon as we find them. Can you give us until tomorrow morning, captain?"**

**Boggs nodded. "All right, but the sooner the better."**

**Moffitt said, "If we can get out earlier, we will, sir."**

"**And if you can't recover the plans, you'll have to destroy them by any means you can."**

**##################**

**Hitch and Tully worked into the night making sure the jeeps were ready to go first thing in the morning. They ended up sleeping in the back of them so they would be ready when Troy and Moffitt arrived in the motor pool.**

**The sun was hours from coming up when the sergeants gently shook the privates awake. Troy asked his yawning driver, "Get much sleep?"**

**Hitch looked at his watch. "About four hours."**

**Moffitt smiled at his blurry eyed friend. "Ready to go?"**

**Tully started a slow crawl to the driver's seat with a simple, "Yep."**

**Hitch started to move too, and asked, "Where're we headed, sarge?"**

**Troy said, "North toward ****Yanbu' al Bahr. Let's shake it. We have a long way to go."**

**##################**

**After several hours of driving, they pulled into a wadi as the sun peeked over the horizon.**

**Tully started a fire to heat some breakfast while Hitch put water on for coffee and tea. Tully poured liquid eggs into the pan along with some diced spam and asked, "Why are we going to Yanbu' al Bahr anyway? I thought there was an Allied base there."**

**Troy lit a cigarette and said, "There is. We aren't going in though. A convoy was attacked about fifty miles west of there. The Germans have documents that a courier was carrying. High Command wants that information back."**

**Hitch asked, "Where are the Germans that took it?"**

**Moffitt smiled slightly as he said, "Captain Boggs couldn't tell us exactly. However, he did give us three choices as to where we can look."**

**Tully twirled his matchstick in his mouth and said somewhat sarcastically, "Choices? Since when does High Command give us choices?"**

**Troy said, "Since they can't be sure where the Germans took the information."**

**Hitch asked, "So, what kind of information are we talking about?"**

"**Plans for an Allied defensive."**

"**Wouldn't it be easier to just change the plans?"**

**Moffitt agreed. "Yes it would, but the plans are written in a special code. High Command feels the documents can be retrieved before they can break the code."**

**Hitch snorted, "They have a lot of faith in us."**

"**Don't you?"**

"**Of course I do! I just meant that what if we can't find this information?"**

**Troy said, "If we don't find it at all, High Command will be forced to make changes. If we locate the plans, but can't recover them, we're to destroy them any way possible." He ended the conversation with, "Is breakfast ready?"**

**Tully said, "Dishin' it up now, sarge."**

**##################**

**The Rat Patrol arrived at the site of the attack on the convoy that afternoon. The only things left to mark the battle were the hulking wrecks of the trucks and some scattered supplies.**

**Hitch looked around. "Were there prisoners taken?"**

**Troy said, "When our people got here, everyone was dead. They either buried them where they were or took the bodies back to ****Yanbu' al Bahr."**

**Tully asked, "So where do we go from here? It's too late to track 'em. Sand will've covered their trail by now."**

"**We'll go west. That's the closest German base from here and we've been there before. We know the layout."**

**##################**

**The jeeps skimmed the sand easily and they were just outside the German base as the sun went down. They ate a quick K-ration dinner as they made plans as to how they would get in.**

**As soon as Tully reported that the guards on the wall had changed just as the daylight disappeared, they only had to wait about three hours before going in. By then the guards would be getting tired and a bit complacent about their duties.**

**When the Rat Patrol got to the front gate, they watched the two soldiers on duty return to their guard shack and disappear inside after their rounds. Experience told the Allies that they would most likely settle down to a card game, and as predicted, the four of them got through the gate undetected.**

**One of Tully's master keys got them into headquarters. They moved upstairs quickly to get to the commander's office. They noticed that command had changed. The brass plate on the door no longer read Major Allenbach, as it had the last time they'd been there. Now it read Major Zollinger.**

**Troy smiled as he tried the door, thinking that German High Command couldn't have been too happy with Major Allenbach after their last visit. It opened and they quickly moved inside. Tully closed the door with a quiet snap. They dared not turn any lights on and brought out flashlights to search the office.**

**Ten minutes later they concluded that the plans weren't there. Hitch whispered, "Maybe they're in strategic planning."**

**Moffitt shook his head and stated quietly, "The major would undoubtedly keep the plans locked up in a safe. They're too important to leave out. If there's a safe, it's going to be here."**

**Troy asked, "Anyone find a safe?" Three heads shook as one. "Let's get out of here then."**

**They quickly back tracked their steps to the gate. They knew the guards would have changed again by this time and searched for the those on duty carefully before making their getaway unseen. The Germans would never know they'd been there.**

**After some rest and a cold breakfast, the Rat Patrol headed northwest towards their next target.**

**##################**

**They discovered this base was newer and smaller than the last. Troy and Moffitt were on their bellies with binoculars on a sand dune. Troy said quietly, "We have no real information on this place. How long do you think it's been here?"**

**Moffitt said, "According to the report I read a week or so back, it was first sighted from the air no more than four or five months ago. There were no other details."**

"**Do you think the Germans would hide the plans there until they could get them decoded?"**

"**Yes and no. Yes because there is less space to guard … however, it would be stupid if there's no safe." Moffitt saw the look Troy was giving him and said, "No because the Germans generally believe that more is better. More space, more guards, less chance that anyone would try to get in whether there's a safe or not."**

**Troy sighed. "So, you're saying we should check it out."**

**Moffitt gave a slight shrug. "I'm afraid so."**

**They waited until darkness would cover them going over the low wall. They quickly discovered this place was more of a waystation than a regular base. It wasn't likely they'd find the plans, but they had to check to be sure.**

**Security was lax, as guards snoozed at their posts. The Rat Patrol made their way to headquarters and as they moved silently down an upstairs corridor, they discovered it also housed the officers in quarters connected to their offices. It would be a bit trickier than they first thought.**

**The commanding officer was a Major Maier. The office door wasn't locked and they went inside. As Hitch shut the door as quietly as possible, they could hear the captain snoring loudly. Tully silently circled the desk and file cabinet to the living quarter's door, which he carefully and quietly closed. As long as they could hear the captain's snores through the door, they knew they were safe.**

**A quick search revealed a safe in a cupboard. Moffitt was able to open it with a few quick turns as he pressed an ear to the metal, but unfortunately there were no signs of the plans they were looking for. It was another dead end and Troy led his men off of the German base.**

**Back at camp, Troy lit a cigarette and said, "Well, that was a waste of time and energy."**

**Moffitt agreed, but said, "It had to be done though."**

**Hitch popped a big pink bubble as he wondered aloud, "What if the Germans have already sent the plans to Berlin to be decoded?"**

"**That is a possibility."**

**Tully asked, "What happens if we check that third base and still don't find anything?"**

**Troy replied, "We'll have to contact Captain Boggs and let him know we failed our mission."**

"**Don't like that."  
**

"**Neither do I, but it's always a possibility on every mission." Troy blew smoke from his mouth as he said, "You're on first watch, Tully. Get me up in two hours."**

**##################**

**After a hot breakfast, the team headed out for the third base they were to search.**

**After four hours, Troy called for a halt at the base of a group of dunes where they could stay hidden for a time to take a break. As he got out of the jeep, Troy said, "Hitch, go up top and check the area."**

**The private reached for the binoculars and a machine gun. "Right, sarge."**

**Within minutes of reaching the top of the dune, Troy caught a reflection out of the corner of his eye and looked up. Hitch waved and the sergeant started up to see what was going on with Moffitt and Tully close behind.**

**As Troy neared, he asked, "What's going on, Hitch?"**

"**Take a look, sarge."**

**Troy shaded his eyes and looked where Hitch pointed. There was a German battalion dug in just a few miles away. The sergeant took the binoculars to get a closer look.**

**When Moffitt and Tully joined them, Moffitt asked, "What is it, Troy?"**

"**A German battalion." Troy continued to peer through the glasses until he saw a familiar sight. He handed the binoculars to Moffitt and said, "Dietrich is there."**

**Moffitt checked the camp and also spotted their favorite German captain. "What do you suppose he's doing out here?"**

"**I can't be positive, but I can take a guess."**

**Moffitt lowered the binoculars to look at his fellow sergeant. "What are you thinking?"**

**Troy hesitated a second, then said, "What if Dietrich is here to pick up the plans?"**

**Moffitt thought for a moment then nodded. "He could get the plans on their way to Berlin where their expert code breakers are."**

"**That's what I was thinking. German High Command trusts Dietrich. Who better to get the plans on their way to the Führer's people?"**

"**Chances are wherever the attack on the convoy came from the plans were sent here to wait for a handoff. Obviously Allied High Command doesn't know this battalion is out here or it would've been on our list to check." Moffitt smiled slightly. "Shall we go in tonight? Perhaps save a trip to that third base?"**

**Troy returned the smile. "I think we shall."**

**##################**

**That night the guards around the perimeter of the camp were doubled, giving further proof that the plans were probably there. The four Allies knew Captain Dietrich well enough to know that he more than likely told the commander about them and suggested the extra guards to be on the safe side.**

**As they lay in the scrub just outside of the battalion's camp watching the guards make their rounds, Troy whispered, "We need to get in fast, find the plans, and get out. I think we should split up. I'll take Tully and go to the south side. You and Hitch take the north. If you don't find anything in fifteen minutes, get out and we'll meet at the jeeps."**

**Moffitt gave a nod. "Good idea. Hitch, let's go."**

**As soon as Moffitt and Hitch disappeared into the darkness, Troy gave a signal and Tully followed the sergeant without question or hesitation. When both teams were in position, they waited for the right time to go in when the perimeter guards were facing away from each other.**

**They all skirted the tents that were obviously housing the German soldiers not on duty, as they could hear snoring inside. They were looking for a tent made to house the commanding officer or one that was used as an office space.**

**Troy and Tully came across a tent that was smaller than the rest and a lantern burned inside to light the space. There was a single guard at the door. They watched for movement for a short time. They were rewarded for their patience when the light was extinguished and out walked Captain Dietrich. He stopped and spoke to the guard before he strode away. Troy gave a nod to Tully and they moved quickly to the rear of the tent.**

**Tully waited for the sergeant's signal, then reached around the guard from the back, slapping his palm over his mouth, and dragged him back into the darkness where Troy waited to render the guard unconscious. They moved quickly and silently into the tent.**

**The two Americans were going through the paperwork they found with penlights when the tent was lit up with larger flashlights and a familiar voice said, "Good evening, gentlemen." Troy and Tully were disarmed as Dietrich relit the lantern and turned to face his captives. "Where are Moffitt and Hitchcock?" Troy and Tully remained silent. The captain gave orders to his men to have the camp searched, then said, "You both will come with me."**

**The Americans followed the captain outside and three guards trailed behind. That's when Troy started to make a commotion with two of the guards while the third held Tully at bay.**

**##################**

**Moffitt and Hitch heard the struggle and recognized Troy's voice. They knew their friends had been caught.**

**When they were safely out of the camp and back at the jeeps, Hitch questioned, "What're we gonna do?"**

**Moffitt looked at his watch, then said, "There's nothing we can do tonight. They will no doubt be searching the camp for us right know. It'll be sunup in a few hours, then we'll be able to see what we need to do."**

**##################**

**After getting Troy under control, he and Tully were escorted to a tent where the battalion's commander Lt. Col. Birk was waiting. When the two Americans stood inside, the Lt. Col. stood up and said, "So, this is the infamous Rat Patrol you told me about. I thought you said there were four of them?"**

**Dietrich nodded. "There are, sir. I have ordered a complete search of the camp for the others."**

"**Good. Now, what shall we do with these two, captain? Question them, torture them?"**

**Dietrich took exception to the thought of torture and said, "Questioning them will get you nothing, sir. They have no doubt come for the information that was taken from that courier. Torture, other than it is against the Geneva Conventions, will only provoke them."**

**Lt. Col. Birk didn't like the way the captain had spoken to him, but said, "Perhaps you are right, Captain Dietrich."**

"**May I suggest, sir, that you keep them incarcerated here. Chances are their two comrades will attempt to break them out and you will have all four of them in your custody."**

"**Excellent idea." Birk turned and gave orders to the guards to take the prisoners away.**

**As Troy started to walk by Dietrich, he asked, "I'd like to know, captain … how did you know we would come?"**

**The captain smiled slightly as he said, "Allied High Command is sending information written in never before used code, therefore that information must be very important. And when these important, specially coded documents were taken from the courier, it would only make since that the most elite unit in the Allied army would be sent to retrieve them. I knew it was only a matter of time, sergeant."**

**Then the guards gave Troy and Tully a rough shove to get them moving and they were taken away.**

**##################**

**Early the next morning as the sun showed itself on the horizon, Hitch hurried in from watch and said, "It looks like Captain Dietrich is getting ready to move out."**

**Moffitt set his map bag aside and stood up. "Let's go have a look." Using binoculars, the sergeant searched Dietrich's squad and said, "There's no sign of Troy or Tully yet."**

**A short while later Dietrich appeared with a briefcase in hand and got into the lead halftrack. When all was set to the captain's satisfaction, he gave the signal to get under way.**

**As the halftracks moved off, Hitch said, "We're going to get Troy and Tully now, right?"**

**Moffitt watched the German vehicles as he said, "I'm afraid not, Hitch. We need to get those documents back first."**

"**But wouldn't that be that easier if Troy and Tully were with us?"**

"**Yes, I imagine it would. However, if we go in for them now there's a chance the captain will be warned before we catch up with him … or we could be captured ourselves and then nothing will have been accomplished."**

**Hitch knew the sergeant was right and said, "I'd feel better if we at least saw them before we go."**

**Moffitt sighed. "I would as well, but we don't have the time to wait. We have to move now."**

**##################**

**Troy and Tully had spent the remainder of the night in an empty tent. Guards surrounded it, but they could hear the sounds of Dietrich's people preparing to leave. Troy whispered to his private, "What are they talking about?"**

**Tully listened carefully, then replied, "Captain Dietrich is getting ready to head out. The commander's given him a briefcase with the information inside."**

"**That means Moffitt and Hitch will be going after them."**

"**Can they do it alone, sarge?"**

**Troy said, "They're going to have to. They'll be back for us when the mission is over."**

**Tully sighed as he said, "I hope so."**

**They heard Captain Dietrich give the order to move out and the sounds of the halftracks were heard accelerating away from the battalion.**

**About a half hour later Tully whispered, "Moffitt and Hitch have gone after them, sarge."**

**Troy asked, "You sure?"**

"**I'd know the sound of one of our jeeps anywhere."**

**An hour after the sounds of the German's convoy had abated, guards walked into the tent and ordered the prisoners to come with them.**

**They were escorted to where Lt. Col. Birk waited in the tent where Troy and Tully were caught. Birk looked up from his paperwork and said, "I would ask you to have a seat, but as you can see my office is rather small."**

**Troy smiled ever so slightly as he said, "That's okay, sir. We prefer to stay on our feet."**

**After a short pause, Birk stated, "I would like some information from both of you, sergeant."**

"**I guess you didn't believe Captain Dietrich when he said questioning us will get you nothing."**

"**I have ways to get people such as you to tell me what I want to know. This is why I waited until after Dietrich left here. It was obvious that he wouldn't approve of my actions."**

**Troy and Tully both knew what that meant, but said nothing.**

**Lt. Col. Birk said, "Prepare them for interrogation."**

**The Americans were taken to an area that had obviously been set up for Birk's style of interrogation. Troy was forced to sit in a wooden chair and his wrists were secured to it with handcuffs. He watched as Tully was shoved forward to where two metal poles had been driven into the ground, leaving about seven feet sticking up with a heavy chain attached across the top.**

**Tully didn't say anything when he was forced to remove his shirt. One guard took it and tossed it aside. The guard pushed him forward a few more feet until Tully was standing between the metal poles. Then he was turned to face Troy. The guards put a set of handcuffs on each of Tully's wrists. A stepladder was brought over and a guard affixed each on the cuffs to the chain over Tully's head forcing him to stand on his toes.**

**A short time later Lt. Col. Birk arrived on the scene. He stood beside Troy and said, "If you answer my questions, sergeant, the private will go unharmed. However, if you refuse…" Birk signaled a soldier who'd been standing behind Troy. He purposefully walked out to stand behind Tully and let a four foot long whip uncoil. Birk saw Troy tense and said, "I believe you get my point."**

**Tully stood there looking at his sergeant and said, "Don't tell 'em anything, sarge. No matter what."**

**Lt. Col. Birk actually sniggered, then asked, "All right, sergeant. Do you know the code used for the documents we obtained?"**

**Troy felt safe answering this question. "No."**

"**Who does know the code?"**

"**Allied High Command is the only one who can decipher it."**

**Birk gave a nod and the whip hit the prisoner's bare back with a loud snap. Tully squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth against the searing pain, but didn't make a sound.**

**Troy pulled on the handcuffs and growled, "It's the truth!"**

**Not believing his captive, Birk said, "I will know the truth when I hear it. And until I do, this will continue."**

**##################**

**Moffitt and Hitch followed Captain Dietrich's small convoy until they stopped at a waterhole for a break.**

**Hitch asked, "How're we going to do this, sarge?"**

**Moffitt said, "I think we'll go in now. I don't think it wise to wait any longer than necessary getting back for Troy and Tully." He looked around and saw a grouping of boulders just outside the perimeter of the German vehicles. "Let's go over there. Those boulders will give us a good view and cover until we know where that briefcase is."**

**They waited and watched for nearly half an hour. They easily spotted Captain Dietrich staying close the halftrack he had been riding in, the briefcase sitting on the seat where he could keep an eye on it. He seemed to be confident that things were safe since there were no other guards nearby.**

**Moffitt led Hitch around the halftracks to the one where the captain was. They crouched low on the opposite side of the halftrack and could just see Dietrich's hat above the seat on the passenger side where he was sitting on the running board. Moffitt looked around and picked up several pebbles. Both doors were open, giving a fairly good target to aim at. Hitch took up position near the front of the halftrack. When the private was ready, Moffitt tossed a pebble through the cab, bouncing it off Dietrich's head.**

**The captain felt something hit the top of his head and quickly stood up to look around. He saw nothing suspicious and sat down again. As he lit a match light a cigarette, another tiny rock hit him. Dietrich dropped the match and cigarette as he stood and this time drew his pistol as he looked around. Again he saw nothing or no one, but this time he walked cautiously around the halftrack to check the other side.**

**Hitch heard Captain Dietrich as he stepped closer and as he came into view, Hitch knocked the gun he held away and pulled the German down. When he was sure no one had seen anything, Moffitt reached through and grabbed the briefcase. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He looked from Hitch to Dietrich, who was sitting in front of the private with his mouth covered by Hitch's hand and his own pistol pushed into his back. Moffitt quickly checked the captain's pockets and came up with a small key, which happened to unlock the briefcase.**

**Moffitt was stunned by what he found – a ream of blank, white paper. He showed it to Hitch and Dietrich, who both looked as perplexed as the sergeant. Moffitt whispered, "Where are the coded documents?"**

**Dietrich shook his head and Moffitt had Hitch remove his hand. The captain quietly said, "I've no idea. I was told I was to carry that to a security detail who would take them to Berlin. Obviously we've both been duped, sergeant."**

"**Apparently so. Had the battalion's commander let on that he wanted to take the credit for deciphering the code?"**

"**Lt. Col. Birk said nothing to make me believe he was contemplating such a move." Captain Dietrich thought for a moment, then said, "However, his attitude did change a bit after the capture of Sergeant Troy and Private Pettigrew."**

**Moffitt's frown deepened as he questioned, "How so?"**

"**He spoke of interrogating them … he even briefly mentioned torture."**

**Hitch gasped quietly, "Torture!"**

**Dietrich said, "I did remind Lt. Col. Birk that the use of torture is forbidden according to the Geneva Conventions…"**

**Moffitt asked, "How well do you know Lt. Col. Birk, captain?"**

"**Not well, I have encountered him on only one other occasion. He seems to be an upstanding officer … however, there have been rumors."**

"**Rumors about what?"**

**Dietrich replied, "That he can be a demanding officer – treating his men with little patience and prisoners with none. There has been talk about the methods he uses to get prisoners to talk."**

**Moffitt glowered. "We need to get back to that battalion. Would you be willing to come with us, captain?"**

"**For what reason?"**

"**We intend to get that information back, as well as Troy and Pettigrew. If you would help us, it would be appreciated and you will not be taken as a prisoner."**

**Dietrich looked at the sergeant to judge if he spoke the truth. "And you believe you will be able to leave a German battalion without being caught? You will be out numbered."**

**Moffitt smiled. "I'm sure you'll be able handle things, captain."**

**Then the captain nodded slowly and said, "All right, Sergeant Moffitt, I will do what I can … as long as I have your word that I will not be taken prisoner."**

**Moffitt said, "You have my word as a British gentleman, sir. As long as you do not try to take us prisoner."**

**Dietrich gave a small smile. "And you have my word as a German officer. Allow me to give an explanation to my men. I will have them wait here for my return."**

"**All right, but remember I speak very good German and understand it even better."**

**After giving a short explanation and orders to his second in command, Captain Dietrich returned to the halftrack where Moffitt and Hitch were waiting in full view. As his bewildered men watched, the captain gathered his briefcase and followed Moffitt and Hitch to the jeep.**

**##################**

**Tully hung limply by his handcuffed wrists, his head lolled forward, panting with pain and wishing for the oblivion of unconsciousness. His back was a crisscross pattern of bloody welts. No matter what Troy tried to do – lie, tell the truth, remain silent – Lt. Col. Birk continued to have Tully beaten. To the private's credit, other than an occasional grunt of pain, he never cried out.**

**Birk walked over to Tully and pulled his head up by his hair. The private's eyes were glassy and listless. Birk decided there was no progress being made in the interrogation, and decided to halt the questioning. He had both Americans released from their bounds. Tully fell to his hands and knees as Troy was uncuffed from the chair. He rushed to his friend and knelt beside him.**

**Lt. Col. Birk looked somewhat disgusted when he said, "Take them back to their prison. We will continue the interrogation later."**

**Troy ignored the German officer and stood, quickly went for Tully's shirt to drape over his back and shoulders before helping him to his feet. The sergeant carefully supported the private as they were taken back to the tent.**

**##################**

**It was late in the day when the jeep rolled up to battalion. Of course the guards went on high alert as soon as the American vehicle had appeared. Captain Dietrich got out with the briefcase in hand and addressed the guards, who stood with guns pointed at the two Allies, "Wo sind die Gefangenen?"**

**One of the guards quickly answered, "Sie sind unter dem Wächter im Zelt, Herrn."**

**Moffitt whispered to Hitch, "Troy and Tully are under guard in one of the tents."**

**Dietrich asked the guard if the prisoners had been interrogated. To which he answered, "Ja, Herr."**

**The captain turned to the Allies and said, "Let's go have a talk with Lt. Col. Birk."**

**##################**

**Troy had heard the jeep and wondered what was going on. Had Moffitt and Hitch been successful or captured? Then he heard Captain Dietrich's voice, but didn't know what was being said.**

**Tully coughed painfully before he said, "Dietrich is askin' about us, sarge."**

**Troy crawled over to where the private lay on his side. "Can you tell if Moffitt and Hitch are with him?"**

"**I heard the jeep. I know by the sound it's Hitch's. I think they are."**

**Troy stood and went to the tent's flap and carefully drew a bit of it back to peer outside just as Dietrich announced they were going to go talk to Birk. He saw Moffitt follow the captain, leaving Hitch with the jeep under guard. Troy knew there was a plan, but all he could do was wait while it played out.**

**Tully asked quietly, "What's goin' on, sarge?"**

**Troy let the flap close and moved back to Tully's side. "Dietrich is with Moffitt and Hitch. They must have a plan. You just rest until the time comes to move."**

"**I'll be ready."**

**##################**

**With two guards tailing Moffitt, the Captain led the way to Lt. Col. Birk's office tent, but it was empty. Dietrich sighed and said, "Come with me, sergeant."**

**The captain, sergeant, and two guards walked quickly to Birk's private tent. Without an announcement, Dietrich stepped inside to find the officer relaxing on his cot. He looked from his book with a frown and said, "What are you doing here, captain? Did something unforeseen happen?"**

**Dietrich looked squarely at the lieutenant colonel and stated, "Yes, sir, I believe so."**

**Birk noticed Moffitt and smiled. "Aha, I see you've caught another of the rats. Good work. Where is the fourth?"**

"**He is nearby." After a slight hesitation, Dietrich asked, "Sir, did you interrogate the prisoners after I left this morning?"**

**Birk swung his feet over the edge of the cot, then he said as he stood, "Yes, I did. Why would you come back here to ask me this, captain?"**

**Dietrich put the briefcase on the cot and opened it, revealing the sheets of blank paper. "This is why I came back, sir. I was being sent on a fool's mission … why?"**

"**You were not to open this case, captain." Then Birk smiled as he looked down at the open briefcase. "I did it because I wanted the chance to get the code and decipher the documents myself." He then gave a nod and said unapologetically, "Yes, I did it for the prestige it would bring me."**

"**You actually think any of these four low ranking Allies have the code for such obviously important documents, sir?"**

"**From what you have told me about this 'elite' team, I would certainly entertain the idea that at least one has or has access to the code."**

**Moffitt said, "You didn't get any information from Sergeant Troy or Private Pettigrew did you?"**

**Birk replied, "No, they are quite stubborn, but I plan to keep trying until I crack one or both. However, now I have you, sergeant, to add to the possibilities."**

**Dietrich said, "Sergeant Moffitt is not here as a prisoner, Lt. Col. Birk. He and Private Hitchcock are here to take Troy and Pettigrew out of here."**

**Birk balked, "You are joking, captain."**

"**I am afraid I'm not, sir."**

**Birk looked at the guards and told them to take the British sergeant into custody. They began to take a step forward and Dietrich gave the order to stand down. The guards were perplexed. How could a captain countermand a lieutenant colonel's order?**

**Birk snarled, "What do you think you are doing, captain?"**

**Dietrich said, "Perhaps I should ask you the same thing, sir. German High Command wants those documents. You have taken it upon yourself to defy those orders. Plus I am sure your 'interrogation' of the prisoners was not without pain and against the articles of war as I mentioned to you earlier."**

**Birk smiled humorlessly. "It's the only way to get the information needed."**

**Dietrich sighed sadly. "I am afraid I am going to have to relieve you of your command, Lt. Col. Birk."**

"**On what grounds?"**

"**Going against the direct orders of your superior officers … among other things. And I'm sure the charges will include the breaking of the agreements set down by those involved in the heinous war." Before Birk could argue, Dietrich said, "I will have to check on the condition of the prisoners first, of course."**

**With wild eyes and through gritted teeth, Birk snapped, "Of course!"**

**Dietrich turned to the guards and explained the situation – he was taking temporary command of the battalion and putting Lt. Col. Birk under arrest. "You will remain here and make sure he does not leave this tent." Then Dietrich rifled through Birk's belongings until he found a large envelope. He checked its contents. Satisfied, he began to leave the tent, saying, "Come, sergeant, let's get your comrades."**

**Hitch spied Moffitt and Dietrich as they exited the tent. Moffitt gave a nod and the private got into the driver's seat to wait.**

**##################**

**Troy heard the captain's voice and the tent flap was pulled back. He blinked as sunlight filled the darker tent. The sergeant began to move to protect Tully, but then heard Moffitt say, "Ready to get out of here, Troy?"**

**The sergeant smiled slightly. "I don't know how you pulled this off, but I'm sure glad you did. Help me with Tully."**

**Moffitt rushed forward to help pull their injured friend to his feet. "What did they do?"**

**Troy said, "We'll talk about it later. Let's just get out of here."**

**Tully could barely stay on his feet as they made their way to the jeep with Dietrich following, telling the German soldiers to let them pass.**

**When Hitch saw that Tully was injured, his hands clinched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. As Tully was loaded into the back and Troy got in with him, Dietrich handed the envelope to Moffitt and said, "Take this back to your people, Sergeant Moffitt. We will deal with whatever it brings to this war."**

**Moffitt took the thick envelope. "Thank you, captain."**

"**Don't be too quick to thank me. Next time we meet things will be different."**

**Moffitt couldn't help but give a small smile. "I'm sure it will be, captain. For both of us."**

**As soon as Moffitt was aboard, Hitch threw the jeep into gear and took off.**

**##################**

**Hitch drove until Troy noticed Tully's pain level going up steadily, as he groaned and began to get restless. "Find somewhere with some cover so we can stop!"**

**Moffitt directed their driver to go west and they soon came to a wadi with water and plenty of cover. Troy and Hitch helped Tully climb slowly and painfully from the back of the jeep.**

**Hitch saw the blood soaking through the back of Tully's shirt and his worry deepened. "What did they do to him, sarge?"**

**Troy growled, "They used a whip."**

**Moffitt grabbed blankets and a med kit before hurrying ahead to prepare a place for Tully to lie down. His friends helped their wounded friend down on his side, where he curled himself up with a groan.**

**Troy carefully peeled the shirt away from Tully's injured back and Hitch hissed at the sight. The welts were still an angry red and raised. Blood continued to ooze from most of the long slashes.**

**Moffitt knelt with the med kit. "Let's get you prone, Tully." With a little help he rolled onto his stomach and the sergeant said gently, "I'll give you a shot of morphine before I get started."**

**With the dose of pain killer administered, they waited for it to take affect before doing anything else. Troy sighed as he said, "They handcuffed me to a chair and Tully between two poles." He looked at Tully. "Every time Lt. Col. didn't get the answer he wanted, they whipped him. No matter what I said they kept at it."**

**Moffitt began to examine Tully's wounds and said, "It's not your fault, Troy."**

"**He barely made a sound through it all. All he'd do is look at me and shake his head."**

**Hitch was a picture of rage. Moffitt looked at him and said, "I'm going to need water and a surgical kit, Hitch. Some of these are going to need stitches."**

**The private gave a nod and silently went to do what had been asked of him.**

**Moffitt and Hitch worked as gently as possible to clean the slashes and stitch up what was necessary. Tully succumbed to the morphine and slept through most of the ordeal.**

**Troy stayed on watch. When Moffitt walked to the top of the wadi, he asked, "How is he?"**

**Moffitt sighed. "As well as can be expected. The morphine is allowing him to rest. I suggest we stay here tonight and get him to a field hospital first thing tomorrow."**

**Troy nodded his agreement. "So what happened when you caught up with Dietrich?"**

"**Long story short … we discovered that Lt. Col. Birk had the documents replaced with blank sheets of paper."**

"**Dietrich wasn't in on the ruse?"**

**Moffitt shook his head. "He was as shocked as I was. He agreed to help us get the information back, as well as you and Tully. I just wish we could've gotten there sooner."**

**Troy lit a cigarette and said, "Well, we can't worry about it now. It's done and all we can do is help Tully heal."**

"**What about you?"**

"**Me? I'll be fine."**

**Moffitt smiled. "Of course you will."**

**Troy returned the smile knowingly, then asked, "Where are the documents? Were you really able to get them back?"**

"**Yes. Captain Dietrich handed me envelope and I checked it as Hitch got us out of there … it appears to be intact."**

"**I'm glad that's over with."**

**Moffitt said, "Hitch has a hot meal started. I'll take over here so you can eat and rest."**

**##################**

**Troy hadn't been sleeping well when he heard Tully's soft groan. He opened his eyes and could just make out the private in the light of the low fire. Troy moved over to Tully's side as he looked around. Moffitt was asleep and Hitch was missing from his bedroll, which meant he was on watch.**

**Tully was on his side as Troy gently checked the bandages that were wrapped around the private's torso as he whispered, "How's it going, Tully?"**

"**It's goin', sarge."**

"**Are you in much pain?"**

**Tully sighed, grimacing as his lungs filled against his back. "Some, but I'm okay."**

**Troy reached for the med kit. "Yeah, you will be. How about another shot?"**

**Tully hesitated, but pain had begun to course through him again. "Okay." Troy reached into the med kit for the morphine as Tully stated, "This isn't your fault you know."**

**Troy pulled out a prepared dose of the pain killer and said, "I know. Nothing I did or said stopped Birk from having this done to you. He seemed to enjoy it."**

"**He was just lookin' for a reason to play his sick game."**

**Troy nodded and administrated the drug. "Yeah, but I think Captain Dietrich will take care of Birk so it won't happen again."**

**Tully shifted slightly in a bid to get a little more comfortable. "Dietrich?"**

"**Yeah, we'll explain it all later. For now just rest and try to sleep. Moffitt already has a hospital for us to go to first thing in the morning."**

"**Okay … but you need to rest too, sarge."**

**Troy lit a cigarette as he said, "Don't worry, I will."**

**Moffitt opened his eyes, wondering what had awakened him. As he lay there unmoving, he saw Troy drop a few pieces of wood on the dying fire. It flared back to life as he returned to Tully's side and set down. As the fire lit Troy's face, Moffitt watched cigarette smoke rise from his friend's nose and mouth. Tully appeared to be asleep. Moffitt smiled and closed his eyes again, knowing his friend and fellow sergeant would go to his bedroll as soon as he finished the cigarette.**


End file.
